ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand World War
Grand World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Naruto, Bleach, Tales of Zestiria / Berseria, Soul Eater and My Hero Academia verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction author "Bige1218". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis or Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in Q3 2022. It is also rated T. Synopsis Characters The Union *Acts of Hope **Naruto Uzumaki ***Kurama **Ichigo Kurosaki ***Sirius **Sorey ***Hige **Maka Albarn ***Soul "Eater" Evans **Izuku "Deku" Midoriya *Konoha 11 **Hinata Hyuga *Substitute Shinigami's Group **Orihime Inoue *The Shepherd's Group **Rose *DWMA Crew **Crona Makenshi *Class 1-A **Ochaco Uraraka Allies * Antagonists * Other Characters * Locations Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Chiaki Omigawa - Maka Albarn *Daiki Yamashita - Izuku "Deku" Midoriya *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Kōki Uchiyama - Soul "Eater" Evans *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki *Ryōhei Kimura - Sorey Secondary Cast *Akeno Watanabe - Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Akira Ishida - Zeref Dragneel *Aoi Yūki - Tsuyu Asui *Ayane Sakura - Ochaco Uraraka *Azumi Asakura - Laphicet / Maotelus *Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno *Daisuke Ono - Sirius *Eri Kitamura - Mina Ashido *Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki *Haruka Tomatsu - Sicily "Spike" Clayborne *Hiroki Yasumoto - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Houko Kuwashima - Medusa Gorgon *Junko Takeuchi - Akamaru *Jun Fukuyama - Toneri *Kaito Ishikawa - Tenya Iida *Kaori Nazuka - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Kazuhiko Inoue - Kakashi Hatake *Kei Shindō - Kyoka Jiro *‎Keiji Himeno - Ragnarok *Kenichi Suzumura - Hige *Kenji Nojima - Prince Anduin Wrynn *Kenjiro Tsuda - Zaveid *Kenta Miyake - All Might / Toshinori Yagi *Kentarō Itō - Choji Akimichi, Renji Abarai *Kōki Uchiyama - Tomura Shigaraki *Kōsuke Toriumi - Kiba Inuzuka *Maaya Sakamoto - Crona Makenshi *Mamoru Miyano - Death the Kid *Marina Inoue - Momo Yaoyorozu *Mikako Komatsu - Rose *Misato Fukuen - Edna *Miyu Irino - Sparx *Nana Mizuki - Hinata Hyuga *Narumi Takahira - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Naoya Uchida - Madara Uchiha *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo *Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha, Uryu Ishida *Noriko Shitaya - Lailah *Rina Satō - Velvet Crowe *Ryō Hirohashi - Minoru Mineta *Ryōka Yuzuki - Ino Yamanaka *Ryōta Ōsaka - Mikleo *Satoshi Hino - Sai *Shinji Kawada - Shino Aburame *Showtaro Morikubo - Shikamaru Nara *Shō Hayami - Sosuke Aizen *Takayuki Sugō - Heldalf *Tasuku Hatanaka - Denki Kaminari *Tesshō Genda - Kurama *Toshiki Masuda - Eijiro Kirishima *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Eizen *Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha *Yoichi Masukawa - Rock Lee *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Fumikage Tokoyami, Gabriel *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Shino Kurohana *Yōko Sōmi - Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner *Yukari Tamura - Tenten *Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue *Yumiko Kobayashi - Black☆Star *Yūki Kaji - Shoto Todoroki Minor Cast *Ai Kayano - Alisha Diphda *Akeno Watanabe - Young Izuku Midoriya *Akio Ōtsuka - All For One *Atsuko Tanaka - Konan, Medusa *Aya Hisakawa - Athena *Ayane Sakura - Mark Clayborne *Ayumi Sena - Yuzu Kurosaki *Chieko Honda - Marie Mjölnir *Daisuke Hirakawa - Reggie *Daisuke Namikawa - Ulquiorra Schiffer, Zabuza Momochi (2018-present) *Daisuke Ono - Dezel, Lor'themar Theron *Emi Shinohara - Kushina Uzumaki *Emiri Katō - Blair *Fumihiko Tachiki - King Ghidorah *Gō Inoue - Hero Killer: Stain / Chizome Akaguro *Haruhi Nanao - Rin Nohara *Hideo Ishikawa - Itachi Uchiha *Hideyuki Hori - Sergei Strelka *Hiro Shimono - Dabi *Hiromi Igarashi - Symonne *Hiroshi Naka - Gamabunta *Hisao Egawa - Varok Saurfang *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Jiraiya, Magni Bronzebeard *Junichi Suwabe - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shota Aizawa / Eraser Head, Tyr *Junko Minagawa - Arachne *Junpei Morita - Nagato *Jūrōta Kosugi - Baine Bloodhoof *Kaori Nazuka - Toru Hagakure (Ch1) *Katsuhiko Kawamoto - Deidara *Kaya Matsutani - Rangiku Matsumoto *Kenichi Ogata - Gelbin Mekkatorque, Gran Torino / Sorahiko, Zenrus *Keiji Fujiwara - Brokko *Kenta Miyake - Genn Greymane *Kenyu Horiuchi - Pain *Kiyomi Asai - Lilynette Gingerback *Kiyotaka Furushima - Hanta Sero (Ch1) *Kosuke Miyoshi - Mashiro Ojiro (Ch1) *Kōsuke Gotō - Aoda *Kōsuke Kuwano - Yuga Aoyama (Ch1) *Kujira - Orochimaru *Mahito Ōba - Narrator *Makoto Furukawa - Judith *Mami Koyama - Maltran *Mamiko Noto - Katsuyu *Mariya Ise - Will Clayborne, Young Sorey *Masakazu Morita - Hollow Ichigo *Masakazu Nishida - Mezo Shoji (Ch1) *Masaki Terasoma - Hidan *Masuo Amada - Manda *Mayumi Asano - Haku *Megumi Han - Young Obito Uchiha *Megumi Ogata - Tier Harribel *Misato Fukuen - Eruka Frog, Himiko Toga *Miyuki Sawashiro - Skadi *Mutsumi Tamura - Young Kakashi Hatake *Nobuo Tobita - Zetsu *Nobutoshi Canna - Nnoitora Gigla *Norio Wakamoto - Poseidon *Rie Kugimiya - Karin Kurosaki, Laphicet Crowe *Rikiya Koyama - Coyote Starrk *Rintarō Nishi - Free *Romi Park - Temari, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Bluebeard / Jules Blake, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kaldr *Ryūsei Nakao - Jastor Gallywix *Sachi Kokuryū - Young Katsuki Bakugo *Saori Hayami - Kokuro Wrynn *Saori Seto - Lilith *Satomi Arai - Seres *Sayaka Kinoshita - Shiva *Sora Amamiya - Naomi *Shiho Hisajima - Female Pain *Shin-ichiro Miki - Kisame Hoshigaki, Kisuke Urahara *Shinji Kawada - Thanatos *Suzuko Mimori - Scylla *Shōzō Iizuka - Baraggan Louisenbarin *Sōichirō Hoshi - Turu *Takahiro Fujiwara - Kurogiri *Takahiro Sakurai - Sasori *Takehito Koyasu - Hades, Lunarre *Takaya Hashi - Kakuzu *Takuma Nagatsuka - Koji Koda (Ch1) *Tesshō Genda - Godzilla *Tetsu Inada - Endeavor / Enji Todoroki *Tomo Shigematsu - Gamatatsu *Tomohiro Tsuboi - Hypnos *Toshio Furukawa - Bahamut, Zeus *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Isshin Kurosaki, Minato Namikaze, Varian Wrynn *Tōru Nara - Rikido Sato (Ch1) *Unshō Ishizuka - Zabuza Momochi (2017-2018) *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Dark Shadow *Yukana - Tyrande Whisperwind *Yuki Matsuoka - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Yōji Ueda - Gamakichi *Yū Kobayashi - Jaina Proudmoore *Yūichi Nakamura - Heracles *Yūji Ueda - Ymir *Yūko Kaida - Freya *Yūya Uchida - Dr. Franken Stein English Voice Cast Main Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Justin Briner - Izuku "Deku" Midoriya *Laura Bailey - Maka Albarn *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Micah Solusod - Soul "Eater" Evans *Robbie Daymond - Sorey Secondary Cast *Amber Lee Connors - Laphicet / Maotelus *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brina Palencia - Minoru Mineta *Brittney Karbowski - Black☆Star *Bryce Papenbrook - Shino Kurohana *Caitlin Glass - Mina Ashido, Rose *Carrie Keranen - Lailah *Cherami Leigh - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Christopher R. Sabat - All Might / Toshinori Yagi *Clifford Chapin - Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Momo Yaoyorozu *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *Cristina Vee - Velvet Crowe *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *Dee Bradley Baker - Akamaru *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Uryu Ishida *Eric Vale - Tomura Shigaraki *Grant George - Gabriel *Ian Sinclair - Zaveid *J. Michael Tatum - Tenya Iida *Jamie Marchi - Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel *Josh Grelle - Fumikage Tokoyami *Josh Keaton - Prince Anduin Wrynn, Sparx *Justin Cook - Eijiro Kirishima *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Kira Buckland - Edna *Kyle Hebert - Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen *Kyle Phillips - Denki Kaminari *Liam O'Brien - Shoto Todoroki *Luci Christian - Medusa Gorgon, Ochaco Uraraka *Maxey Whitehead - Crona Makenshi *Michael Johnston - Mikleo *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Monica Rial - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Tsuyu Asui *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Patrick Seitz - Heldalf *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Robbie Daymond - Toneri *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Sonny Strait - Ragnarok *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue *Stephanie Young - Warchief Sylvannas Windrunner *Taliesin Jaffe - Eizen *Todd Haberkorn - Death the Kid *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Travis Willingham - Sirius *Trina Nishimura - Kyoka Jiro *Vic Mignogna - Hige *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Wendee Lee - Sicily "Spike" Clayborne *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Minor Cast *Alexis Tipton - Alisha Diphda *Abby Trott - Laphicet Crowe *Austin Tindle - Lunarre *Beau Billingslea - Gran Torino / Sorahiko *Ben Diskin - Turu *Brian Beacock - Hidan *Brittney Karbowski - Young Sorey *Cassandra Lee Morris - William "Will" Clayborne *Chris Niosi - Dezel *Christian Lanz - Gelbin Mekkatorque *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne *Christopher Bevins - Hanta Sero (Ch1) *Christopher R. Sabat - Bahamut, Godzilla, Zeus *Chuck Huber - Dr. Franken Stein, Kurogiri *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Arachne, Marie Mjölnir *Colleen Villard - Naomi *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha *Cris George - Rikido Sato (Ch1) *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki *Dave Wittenberg - Gamakichi, Gamatatsu *David Lodge - Jiraiya *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Dee Bradley Baker - Cerberus, Erymanthian Boar, Kaldr (sound effects) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Kisuke Urahara *Erica Mendez - Young Izuku Midoriya *Elizabeth Maxwell - Skadi *Felecia Angelle - Toru Hagakure (Ch1) *Fred Tatasciore - Genn Greymane, Kakuzu, Nomu, Ymir *Gideon Emery - Lor'themar Theron *Greg Ayres - Koji Koda (Ch1) *Ian Sinclair - Mezo Shoji (Ch1), Tyr *J. Michael Tatum - Heracles, Kaldr *Jamie Marchi - Freya *Jamieson Price - Baine Bloodhoof *Janice Kawaye - Yuzu Kurosaki *Jason Liebrecht - Dabi *Jeannie Tirado - Princess Kokuro Wrynn *Joel McDonald - Hermes, Yuga Aoyama (Ch1) *John DiMaggio - Brokko, Jastor Gallywix, Little Ogre *John Swasey - All For One, Lord Death *Johnny Yong Bosch - Hollow Ichigo, Sasori *Jonathan Adams - Varok Saurfang *Josh Grelle - Dark Shadow *Kara Edwards - Athena, Marcus "Mark" Clayborne *Kate Higgins - Karin Kurosaki, Lilynette Gingerback, Young Shoto Todoroki *Keith Silverstein - Coyotte Starrk *Kent Williams - Narrator *Kirk Thornton - Hades, Kisame Hoshigaki *Kyle Hebert - High King Varian Wrynn *Laura Bailey - Jaina Proudmoore, Kushina Uzumaki, Lilith, Tier Harribel *Leah Clark - Blair, Himiko Toga *Liam O'Brien - Reggie, Zenrus *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Katsuyu *Matthew Mercer - Muscular, Pain, Shota Aizawa / Eraserhead *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto *Megan Shipman - Scylla *Melissa Fahn - Eruka Frog *Michael McConnohie - Barragan Louisenbarin *Michael Sinterniklaas - Judith, Nnoitora Gilga *Michael Sorich - Gamabunta *Michelle Ruff - Shiva *Mike McFarland - Mashiro Ojiro (Ch1) *Monica Rial - Seres *Mona Marshall - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Neil Kaplan - Thanatos *Nika Futterman - Tyrande Whisperwind *Nolan North - Magni Bronzebeard *Patrick Seitz - Aoda, Endeavor / Enji Todoroki, Isshin Kurosaki *Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju, Hypnos *Rachel Robinson - Hera, Maltran, Medusa *Richard Epcar - Manda, Poseidon *Rick D. Wasserman - King Ghidorah *Robert McCollum - Hero Killer: Stain / Chizome Akaguro *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara *Stephanie Sheh - Female Pain, Rin Nohara *Steve Staley - Neji Hyuga, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Steven Blum - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Susan Dalian - Haku *Tara Platt - Temari *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Schiffer *Travis Willingham - Bluebeard / Jules Blake, Free, Zetsu *Vic Mignogna - Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Wendee Lee - Young Katsuki Bakugo *Xander Mobus - Sergei Strelka Additional Voices *??? Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Directior: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Assistant ADR Director: Elric Timothy Atchison *ADR Editor: Alejandro Saab *ADR Scriptwriters: Ricco Fajardo, Jamie Marchi and Skyler Davenport *ADR Spotters: Kayli Mills and Elric Timothy Atchison Music Openings #Forever- Bygone Days by Erika Harlacher Endings #Avenging the World by Amanda Lee Story Arcs Introduction Arc: Chapters #Prologue #Chapter 1 - Assembly of Champions #Chapter 2 - Team Interviews #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 #Chapter 11 #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 #Chapter 14 #Chapter 15 #Chapter 16 #Chapter 17 #Chapter 18 #Chapter 19 #Chapter 20 #Chapter 21 #Chapter 22 #Chapter 23 #Chapter 24 #Chapter 25 #Chapter 26 #Chapter 27 #Chapter 28 #Chapter 29 #Chapter 30 #Chapter 31 #Chapter 32 #Chapter 33 #Chapter 34 #Chapter 35 #Chapter 36 #Chapter 37 #Chapter 38 #Chapter 39 #Chapter 40 - The Final Stand! Union Files Union Pairing Files # Union Fun Files # Filler Arc ??? Movie ??? Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Naruto Category:Bleach Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Tales Series Category:Soul Eater Category:My Hero Academia Category:World War Series